One, Two, Three
by Stessa
Summary: -One, two, three, one two three- Alice would soon have to think of something else if she wanted to keep Edward out of her head for good. And she certainly did. He could never know about her and Bella, that would ruin everything. AlicexBella.


**One, Two, Three**

An _Alice _and _Bella_ one-shot

written by _Stessa_

-

She placed butterfly kisses down her neck, leaving a trail of tenderness and desire behind. Her raspy lips played across the stone-like skin in a way of their own, teasing it, nibbling it with the teeth, just barely reaching through her parted lips, before another kiss was placed. She stopped this time, for a while longer, sucking, moving her lips in unison, and had the skin beneath her lips been human, it would have left a blue spot behind for evidence.

Her kisses continued down the collarbone, leading the way to the cleavage, clearly taunting the top of her breasts, the small swell that was just visible, moving over gently, pausing and stopping at the valley between her breasts. Placing one last kiss there with those tender lips, her eyes went upwards, meeting the dazzling deep brown pools, speckled with black.

It was a moment.

Their moment.

The vampire felt a deep growl start in the back of her throat, and she let it out, knowing that her human knew exactly why she did it, and that it wasn't such a bad thing after all.

Bella's hand travelled from it's original position on the vampire's thigh, moving slightly to the left, tracing it, gently, across the jeans-covered thigh, inch by inch reaching its desired destination.

Bending slightly forward, Alice captured Bella's lips for another kiss, her senses blowing wild as their lips caressed each other, and their hands roamed everywhere in reach. Pushing her tongue through those soft but raw lips, Alice was overpowered by the extreme warmth radiating off of Bella; through her lips, her fingers, the burning of her touch even through her jeans.

A moan escaped the human when Alice's hands traced across her chest, only covered by a t-shirt, and Alice felt the familiar tension speed through her body like a burning fire. Not once did she want to pound on her, stick her teeth into the milky skin she loved to touch so much, not once did she even contemplate drinking just a taste of blood. If she did that, she'd never be able to be touched quite like this again, and that would be a shame.

Because it felt _so_ good.

It was wrong, though. It was wrong for so many reasons that the vampire couldn't count. Wrong because they shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be touching like this behind Bella's securely locked bedroom door with the drapes closed. They shouldn't because Bella was Edward's and she was Jasper's, and not once did they want to hurt them. But for some reason... they couldn't seem to stop this rapidly building desire that had had a year in the running.

Their mouths parted, and as Bella's shaky fingers reached for the zipper of her pants, Alice felt herself breathe out unsteadily, breathe out, even if she didn't have to. Through only the skimpy lace of her underwear, Bella's touch was ravishing. She could not resist this, even if she would give up her forever to try.

Bella's breathing was much more uneven, much more ragged than it should have been; she was sweating, excited, and Alice could smell it all over her, it was radiating through the room. But she was able to control herself, for if she didn't, things would never be good again.

Their lips sought again for contact, and as they were pressed against each other, Bella couldn't keep it in.

"...Alice..." she whispered, her hot breath teasing the vampire's cold upper lip.

Her now black eyes went downwards, and locked with Bella's in a serious gaze.

-

Alice had always taken pride in ticking off her siblings as much as possible. It wasn't to be mean or anything, she simply liked to tease them because they needed the fun in their lives. They could live forever, and it was all they had. They needed the positive things to outweigh all the bad. Not that Alice thought that it was a bad thing to be a vampire, she certainly enjoyed it and made the best of it.

Not that all vampires felt like that.

With Emmett, it was pretty easy to have fun. He was a big kid at heart, and the two of them could argue over silly things all the time. It was tougher with Rosalie, but they had a certain sister-bond that made it okay for Alice to sometimes tease her as well. Jasper was never one for all those things, but they also shared something bigger, so it wasn't needed. Edward though, he was always the most fun to mess with.

The fact that he could read her mind was always a wonderful factor in their playfulness. She'd randomly think things she _knew_ he didn't want to read, and when he made a comment about it, she'd batter her eyelashes and innocently say, "But Edward! It's not my fault that you read my mind. I told you to say out of it!"

And then the rest of their family would laugh, because they knew that she was no near innocent, and Edward would not comment, and a few days later, the entire thing would repeat itself. It was a known fact around their house. Edward could not keep himself from reading all their minds. It was out of his control.

But lately, lately Alice had done all in her might to keep Edward out of her head when he was near. She knew he would be peeking, and therefore she thought about completely useless things, things she'd have to focus all her energy at, just so she wouldn't screw up and think about Bella and one of their moments – for Edward could _not_ know about those.

How it happened between the two of them, Alice wasn't even sure. All she knew was that she repeatedly found herself drawn to Bella's lips and with her head between her thighs. She couldn't control it, no matter what she did, or how she tried, she couldn't keep herself from coming back again and again.

And it wasn't even enough to sneak off to be with her. For some reason, the fragile human took over her thoughts as well, at every waking hour (which was always; that was the hard thing about it) Alice found herself obsessing over Bella, thinking about what they were doing the last time they were together, what they would be doing the next time, or what they could be doing right at that moment had they not been apart.

It had presented her with a problem she had never thought she'd have to face. Teasing Edward had been a part of her life, and she knew that they couldn't keep secrets from each other. Not only did she live in a house with six other vampires that could see everything, hear every little sound, but when her brother had the extra ability of readings minds, it wasn't easy to keep things to herself. Not, at all, when he was so easily attuned to her. It didn't help that Jasper's fine senses caused him to know exactly when she was feeling uneasy.

It was sort of hard to be Alice Cullen these days.

She could not think of Bella when she was around the house, they'd know immediately, she knew that. So she took more hunting trips than usual, and she wandered off to be alone. They all had their sanctuaries, and she went there to think. But it wasn't nearly enough – keeping Bella out of her head was easier said than done. She had to really pull herself together when she was at home, she had to decide, before she entered Edward's radius, what she was going to think about for the next many hours, and she was running low on material.

And it was causing her other problems as well.

The other day, when she was replaying Titanic for the tenth time on her inner screen, she walked straight into Esme's antique coffee table and knocked it over, and as Esme's frantic voice was heard from downstairs and Alice did her best to explain what had happened, she found herself slipping up, flashes of Bella erupting through her brain in quick movements, and Esme was not satisfied with the lame excuse she came up with, before she had rushed to the nearest window to get out of there and only showed up just before dawn.

Today she was repeatedly singing the lyrics to _Hair_ as she strolled around the house, absent-mindedly trying to look as though she was just doing it because it was her latest obsession, but she knew that it was starting look weird.

_I like what you do to my hair, Who knew that looking a mess could feel so good, I like what you do to my hair, Toss it and tease it, run your fingers through it, Oh, how you do it, Now go and mess-_

"What are you singing, Alice?"

Pausing, the pixie turned to look at her brother, "I'm singing _Hair,_ Edward, what does it seem like I'm singing?"

_-it up, Mess it up, baby mess it up, Mess it up, mess it up, Do what you like, can't get enough, oh, I like-_

"But you don't like pop."

_-what you do to my hair- _

"Now I do."

_-Who knew that looking a mess could feel so good _

-

There had been no talking, only small kisses and gentle caresses as they rested on the bed together, warm flesh pressed against cold skin. It should be comforting for Alice to be away from everything for a while, but the guilt was starting to slowly tear her apart, and it made it even worse that Bella was so thoughtful when she pressed her lips against her neck, seemingly not affected by this at all.

"Are you okay?"

Bella's voice was barely above a whisper and her breath tickled Alice's neck where her lips were hovering, just above her collarbone. Her fingers were everywhere and nowhere as they traced the outline of the vampire's ribs, her arms, her thighs, and the top of her jeans.

Alice locked their eyes and let the question hang in the air between them for a while. Bella's hot body was comforting in the way her presence wasn't and though she felt tense, it relaxed her to be this close to the other girl. But she couldn't help but think about all the things she couldn't contemplate at home, she couldn't help but let her mind wander slightly, even if she knew she should be enjoying her time with Bella.

Who now sounded worried, "Alice?"

"I don't think I can do this anymore, Bella." Alice whispered, pushed her hand aside and sat up straight, brushing a piece of her runaway spiky hair out of her eyes, "I can't think properly, I can't even act normal anymore."

"When have you ever acted normal?"

Amused? No, not so much.

Bella let her eyes fall down again, when Alice's brown ones penetrated hers, "I've ruined a tonne of Esme's things already, I keep on walking straight into them."

Bella's fingers crawled across her leg and reached for Alice's hand, reassuringly placing her fingers within her own, "Why don't you pay attention more?" she breathlessly suggested.

Alice closed her eyes and screwed them shut, "I'm trying to... keep Edward out of my head." she whispered, as her eyes opened again, staring everywhere but at Bella, "It's not easy, it's very tiring, like trying to force a vision that I just can't seem to get."

Giving her hand another squeeze, Bella said, "I'm sorry."

There wasn't more to it.

Alice turned her head to the side, "It's not your fault."

Bella didn't answer.

"It's him," Alice continued, her voice getting lighter, trying to cheer the tension away in her usual fashion, "it's Edward, Bella. He's there all the time, he always has been. He's attuned to me, he can't help it, so I'm just thinking other things."

Bella looked away then, a pained expression written across her face, "You wouldn't be having these problems if I wasn't here."

Alice didn't know what to say to that. It was the truth. But it didn't matter to her. She had tried to stay away, and she couldn't. This was her own fault as much as it was Bella's.

The human turned back around, her eyes glazed over with unshed tears, "You're risking your relationship because of me." she flatly continued, stated it, and yes, it was the truth too, she was risking everything she had formed with Jasper to have these moments with her. She was risking the family Carlisle had spent so long trying to build, and she did feel guilty, but she couldn't stay away. She had tried. But she _couldn't_.

This time, Bella needed the reassuring squeeze.

"They don't deserve this..."

Alice knew that she was right; none of the others deserved what they were throwing at them, it wasn't fair. But that wasn't enough to keep her from repeating the same mistake over and over. "Come closer, Bella." the pixie murmured and reached her free arm out, gently pulling the other girl closer, wrapping her arms around her in a loose embrace.

Bella relaxed and breathed effortlessly out as Alice listened to the beat of her heart, "Try not to ruin more of Esme's things, Alice, she's so sweet, I'd hate to be the cause of that."

Stroking a piece of hair out of her face, Alice placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head, "I'll try."

-

Maths had never been her strongest subject, and it didn't matter how many times she repeated high school, she'd never get it. All those numbers danced around inside her head and it did not make any sense for her to do anything else with them than count the number of tiles in the floor to keep herself busy.

_One, two, three, _she thought as her eyes scanned the row in front of her, settling at the back of Edward's head. He was in this class too, and of course he was brilliant at everything they did, _one, two, three, four, five,_ she paused again. For some reason she couldn't concentrate enough to keep counting.

_Come on Alice, gotta count the tiles, you know you have to!, _she pep-talked herself, knowing that Edward was listening every step of the way; he could do all these things with closed eyes, why would he bother paying attention in class? _One, two, three, four, five tiles, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, ele- _

The bell rang, and Alice zonked back into the real world, as everyone scrambled to get to the cafeteria for lunch. She reached for her books and her bag, but paused when Edward was right in front of her.

"Why are you counting the tiles, Alice?"

_Of course_ he wanted to know why she was counting the tiles.

"Just tryin' to figure out new ways to do maths." Alice lightly replied as she skipped pass him and into the busy hallway, crowding with students.

_One student, two students, three students, four, five students, six-seven-and eight-students, nine students, ten, eleven and twelve students, thirteen, _

"And now you're counting students?"

She should have known that he'd follow her, yet she was surprised to see him right next to her, easily following her pace as they entered the cafeteria and headed for their usual table; Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Bella were already there.

"I'm trying to get better at maths, Edward." she informed him as she danced through the chairs more gracefully than anyone else could do it.

He was amused, "When have you ever cared about maths?" he questioned her.

"I've always cared about maths." she simply replied and sat down next to Jasper, giving everyone a once-over, except Bella. It wouldn't be good to look at her, it would only cause trouble.

Jasper's hand immediately reached for hers, and it rested right there, in her lap, as he leaned in closer, "You seem a bit tense." he stated, voice only audible for the vampires around the table.

She glanced at him briefly, but did not comment on it. Instead, her eyes went to search the cafeteria, desperately looking for something new to count.

Edward said, "I was wondering the exact same thing, Rose."

Alice's eyes snapped to her brother and sister, apparently Rosalie had had an interesting thought of some sort. There were no answers in their expressions though, only stiffness as stone, and Alice let her eyes wander briefly over Bella, their eyes only locking for a second, before she would lose her mind,

_One, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three, one, two, three-_

That was all she could muster at the moment.

She wasn't even sure what she was counting.

-

Her fingers were gently combing through the long brown hair, teasingly playing with it as they sat in the windowsill, cramped together, and enjoying the breeze that swept pass them and into the dark bedroom.

The human had goosebumps raising on her bare arms, and the vampire wondered if it was from the cold of because she felt good. Gazing briefly into the mysterious night, seeing everything and nothing, her eyes locked with Bella's, a piece of hair tugged around her longest finger.

Her eyes shone with things left unsaid, and her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke, though Alice heard her clearly, "I like what you do to my hair. Edward never does that. I like it."

A smile played across the vampire's rosy lips as she bit back a giggle and something else, "I toss it and tease it, and I run my fingers through it." she murmured.

"Exactly."

-

"_Alice!?_"

She could hear it. Esme was worried. Esme was very worried. And of course Esme did tend to worry about silly things at times, though this time, Alice knew that it wasn't silly. They had all noticed just how different she had been acting, and this worried Esme. The mother inside of her took over, and she was genuinely concerned, her voice penetrating the walls inside their house as Alice clonked straight into a closed door.

The small vampire turned around in her steps, not having the guts to look at the door into her bedroom which was probably splintered into pieces now. She focused all her energy at Esme then, still not wanting to let Edward inside her head.

"I'm sorry Esme, I didn't look where I was going."

"We need to talk." she said, voice firm as her eyes pierced Alice to the spot, "Now."

"...right now?"

"Outside. _Now._"

Alice could only follow her mother down the stairs, and as she passed her entire family, she did her best not to look at them. Stepping into the dark night, the two women took off in a run. Alice had to restrain herself so she didn't just run off, leaving Esme behind, but it was okay, because they quickly came to a halt as they were out of hearing distance for everyone else. Alice closed her eyes and breathed out as pictures of Bella overtook her brain.

Esme gracefully took a seat on a nearby rock, motioning for Alice to do the same. The pixie did so, slightly fearing what was about to happen between the two of them. She hated lying to Esme because she did not deserve that, but she wouldn't be able to tell the truth this time, Esme would be so disappointed in her if she knew.

"Alice honey," she begun, her sweet voice dripping with worry and doubt. Alice hated making her feel like this, it was the most horrible thing in her opinion. "what's going on with you?"

Alice turned her head to the side, not daring to lock their eyes, "I have a lot on my mind."

"No."

Her voice was firm.

"Edward says that you're hiding something."

Alice swallowed, the pain in her throat comforting her a bit, "Edward doesn't know anything."

Esme's hand found its way to her own, and even if Alice wasn't ready for any of this, it was still nice to have it there for support, "What's happening to you Alice? Did you have a vision, what did you see?"

"I didn't have a vision."

Her grip loosened slightly, "Then what? Carlisle and I are so worried, you must tell me something, sweetie."

Alice turned her head then, the wind blowing her fringe back slightly, "I can't tell you anything." she whispered, her eyes finally locking with Esme's deep brown ones, "It's too horrible. You'll hate me, so I can't tell you."

"I could never hate you, Alice. None of us could."

It felt nice to be reassured that way, even if she knew it wasn't true. Edward would hate her, though she had always been his favourite sister. He would hate her and Jasper wouldn't love her. Emmett would despise her for breaking up their family. Rosalie would glare at her. Carlisle and Esme would be _so_ disappointed in her.

"You could Esme," she continued with a slight nod, "if you knew, you could easily hate me."

"_Tell me_." she begged again.

Alice jaw tightened, but she didn't say a word. She wanted to talk about it, it would feel so nice to get it off her chest, but she couldn't say it, she couldn't do it. She couldn't risk it. She had no idea how to get out of this situation, but she was just going to find a way.

A branch broke, and the two of them turned to find Emmett watching them, a huge grin across his childish face, "I was sent to see how things are going. Edward is getting anxious."

Alice jumped off the rock, "Things are going nowhere." she replied to him, and reached a hand out, to help Esme off as well.

"No," Esme added, her eyes still carefully watching her daughter as her feet hit the ground, "they certainly aren't."

-

This night, her kisses were fierce and full of fire, as her lips danced across every nook and imperfection on the milky skin that belonged to the girl she loved so much. She felt Bella quivering beneath her, a soft whimper escaping through her lips that were sealed together because of Charlie. She was more aggressive that usual, more determined as her fingers curled and moved with rapidness inside Bella's boy underwear.

She was not worried to hurt her, it wouldn't happen, so it didn't concern her. All she could think about was Bella squirming beneath her, and the fact that she didn't have to hide when they were like this.

Bella's fingers brushed through her hair repeatedly, fingers closing tightly, guiding Alice's head upwards so their lips could meet in another kiss. Lips brushed against each other, mouths opened, tongues wrestled in a mix of desire and exhilaration. Slowly, softly, Alice's fingers came to a halt, and Bella breathed into her mouth as her body quivered more and more.

Their kiss broke, and while Bella's breathing got calmer, Alice's fingers snuck upwards, brushing pass hips and ribs and breasts, settling gently just above her heart.

"I love you like this." she whispered, her cold fingers searching for the beat of that heart, hidden beneath a thick layer of skin and so much more.

Bella reached up, placing her hand on top of the vampire's, "I love you."

Their eyes locked and Alice knew that this wasn't good. "I know." she whispered, her lips barely moving. She didn't look away, stared straight into the deep pools of Bella's eyes.

"Don't you love me too?" Bella breathed, a flicker of confusion upon her features.

Alice stiffly nodded, "I do." she said, her eyes travelling over Bella's body, taking in everything she loved in one swift motion. As their eyes met again, she added, "That's what's so sad about it."

Bella held her breath in, her eyes searching Alice's for understanding, "Why's that sad?"

Alice pulled back then, sitting up straight, her hand lingering gently on Bella's knee, as her back rested against the railing of the foot of the bed. The other girl didn't move. "Because vampire's never fall out of love."

Bella pulled her legs closer, slowly sitting up, as she wrapped her blanket around her half-naked body. "And you still love Jasper." she stated.

Alice looked at her then, her eyes filled with something more, "I still love Jasper."

"You shouldn't be with me here."

Alice knew that. She had known that all along, but it wasn't as easy as that. If it was, she could have stayed away, but she just couldn't, and it was horrible, but it was the fact. She loved Bella and she loved Jasper. And she'd never unlove either of them. "It's not so easy for me, Bella."

The human reached a hand out, gently moved a piece of Alice's spiky hair away from her face, before her hand moved down and cupped her cheek, "You should go." she said then, voice slightly shaky, but also determined, "Go be with him. Go away for a while, I don't know. Just... go be with Jasper. I'll be okay."

Alice reached her hand up then, placing it softly upon Bella's own, "Are you sure?"

She could stay away. If she and Jasper left for a while, she could stay away. They'd travel for a bit, maybe a year, that was nothing for vampires. It'd be hard to see Esme's sad face when they left, see Carlisle's confused eyes, but she'd reassure them all, say they'd be back sooner than they ever expected. If she wasn't in Forks, she could stay away from Bella and be with Jasper.

Bella swallowed loudly as she nodded her head, "I'll be okay." she repeated.

Their heads moved closer again, lips joining, tongues battling for just one last time. Pulling back, they rested their foreheads against each other.

"I probably won't see you again."

Bella winced, "I know."

There was a brief silence.

"Here," she then said, reaching behind her neck, carefully unlocking her necklace, the one she always wore. She turned it over, placing a kiss on the pendant, before her arms cradled Alice's neck, clasping the necklace together, "take this." she said then, "To remember me by."

Alice glanced down at the beautiful necklace, before her eyes locked with Bella's once more.

-

_Adam Sandler, Brad Pitt, Christopher Walken, Dennis Quaid, Ewan McGregor, Freddie Prince Jr., Gene Kelly, Hugh Gra-_

"Alice could you join us for a second?"

The pixie whipped around on the stairs, only to come face to face with Carlisle, who had an arm wrapped around Esme's shoulder in a secure hold. "What for?" she questioned, listening carefully. She could hear her siblings in the living room. They were all there, and she was beginning to wonder what they were up to.

"We need to talk." Carlisle confirmed, and Alice didn't dare object to his wishes, so she went down the stairs again and followed her parents into the living room, where the rest of their family was already seated.

"We're talking a lot lately, why is that?" Alice lightly questioned, still dazed after her evening with Bella and the fact that she had just said goodbye to her.

She stopped in the middle of the room, not wanting to take a seat.

Rosalie gave her a firm glare as she crossed her legs, "What have gotten into you, Alice?" she asked, sounding actually concerned – if something dazed Rosalie, it had got to be obvious.

Alice gave every each of them a once-over, before she mumbled, "I've just been thinking that Jasper and I should go away for a while, I need a change in the scenery."

"No you haven't been thinking that," Edward replied as he stood up, crossed the large room within a second only to stop in front of her, "you were listing male actors in alphabetical order just now."

She gave him a look, but didn't answer him.

A second later, the rest of the family had gathered around them as well.

Rosalie couldn't keep a sneer to herself when she reached out and touched the necklace Bella had just placed around her neck, "What's this? That's not yours." she questioned, her eyes locking with Alice's.

Pushing her hand off, Alice turned slightly away from them, "It's nothing." she harshly said, firmly picturing the entrance to their school inside her head.

Another hand reached out to touch the necklace, and this time it was Esme, so Alice didn't dare to shove it away, "That's... Bella's necklace, isn't it?"

Before Alice could help it, flashes of Bella danced across her inner screen.

"Why are you wearing Bella's necklace?"

That was Emmett.

Another serious of pictures danced inside her head, taunting her, teasing her; Bella between her legs, on her breasts, Bella's lips so daring close, her eyes screwed shut in ecstasy, and Bella sweating as she breathlessly repeated the same name over and over.

"Alice?"

And that was Jasper.

Turning to face them all again, the first thing Alice saw, was the anger in Edward's completely black eyes, and she heard the growl from deep within his throat as his lips curled back into a sneer.

* * *

_Thank you so much for tuning in, I hope you enjoyed reading this. It was my first Twilight fiction, but I have a bunch of other ideas I want to work at, so if you like this, I'll definitely post more at some point! _

_I apologise for the slips in the characters, but I will need to play with them a bit more, before I can get them down completely correctly. I hope it was bearable to read. And of course Alice was very different from her cheery self, but that was mostly because of the genre of the story, it was rather darkish. I'm not too sure about Bella either, but please let me know what you though. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own Twilight, and the lyrics are Ashley Tisdale's 'Hair', which I thought was slightly fitting and completely opposite from the story, a nice contrast.  
_


End file.
